


Graduation Celebration

by Venus Hearts (WordsmithDee)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, celebration, graduation party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithDee/pseuds/Venus%20Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls gather to celebrate graduating high school and have a bit of a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2 Year Anniversary Celebration writing contest held at the Galaxy Cauldron Forums. The theme was Celebration. It was supposed to just be funny, but it got kind of serious and emotional.

Taking one deep, bracing breath, Rei entered the party hall Minako had reserved for their graduation party and immediately her ears were assaulted by the sound of one of her best friends trying to sing Britney Spears. Her eyes literally crossed as she stared up at Usagi as the blonde danced across the karaoke stage, her blonde pigtails dancing behind her. She was butchering the song but the sheer joy on Usagi's face kept Rei from taunting her as she made her way to the table where their three friends had gathered.

 

Rei glared at Minako and pointed an accusing finger at the beaming blonde. “You are no longer allowed to be in charge of party planning.”

 

Makoto snickered as Minako's grin faded just a little and shifted in her seat. “You don't like the theme, Rei?”

 

“Karaoke, Minako, really?” Rei demanded. She sat down next to Ami and winced as Usagi hit a particularly high note. “What on Earth made you think it would be a good idea.”

 

“Because it's fun, Rei,” Minako said brightly and gestured at the stage where Usagi finished her song with a flourish. The party goers, friends and family, applauded loudly as the blonde exited the stage. “Did you see how much fun Usagi was having?”

 

“Did you even hear her sing?” Rei said bitingly. “Honestly, Minako.”

 

“Honestly, Rei,” Minako shot back mockingly. “This party is about having fun. It's a celebration!”

 

“What's a celebration?” Usagi asked as she joined them, still breathless from her turn on the stage. “Rei! You finally made it.”

 

“The party, Usagi. Rei was expressing her opinion about karaoke,” Minako explained with a sly grin.

 

Usagi's eyes brightened and she turned to Rei, grinning. “It's so much fun.”

 

Rei opened her mouth to tell Usagi what she really thought, but when she saw the excitement and pleasure in Usagi's blue eyes, she just couldn't bring herself to be so harsh. Not when her friends were obviously having so much fun. She sighed, giving in to the inevitable. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

 

Usagi nodded happily and looked around. It was so nice to see everyone enjoying themselves. It was hard to believe that it had been two years since the defeat of Chaos. They had gone from constantly fighting to peace and it had been liberating.

 

Usagi smiled and looked at her friends. They had come so far since she first met them. All of them. Ami was no long the painfully shy bookworm who hid behind her books, Rei didn't lash out at everyone who looked at her sideways because of her psychic abilities, Makoto didn't glare at everyone because of her size, and Minako didn't fear being alone because of her duties as a Senshi. They all had each other.

 

“We did it,” Usagi whispered faintly.

 

Ami looked up from her conversation with Makoto and Rei. “Did what, Usagi?”

 

Usagi smiled brightly at her friend. “We survived.”

 

“High school?” Rei asked, one brow raised. “Yes, why do you think we are having this party.”

 

“No, yes that too, but no,” Usagi said with a little laugh and lowered her voice, “The Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon Clan, the Death Busters, the Dark Moon Circus, Chaos. The pain, the suffering. The endless battles, never knowing when it was going to end. The fear of losing each other? We survived that.”

 

Startled, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako pulled back and looked at each other and then back at Usagi, who had tears shimmering in her eyes. Ami was the first to act. She reached over the table and laid a hand on Usagi's. “Usagi, we wouldn't have survived without you, you do realize that, right?”

 

Makoto nodded. “You brought us all together.”

 

“It was your strength and convictions that held us all together. You never lost faith, not once,” added Minako.

 

“You made us all believe,” Rei whispered. “Somehow you made us all believe in a klutzy crybaby who couldn't even manage to get to school on time. You gave us all hope when we had none.”

 

Usagi laughed and swiped at her tears. “None of that would have been possible without you, no matter what you might think. No matter how hard it got, I knew that it would be okay because I had my friends.”

 

“Oh Usagi,” Ami sighed and wiped at her own tears.

 

“If you make my mascara run before I have a chance to sing, I'll be very upset with you,” threatened Minako.

 

Rei snickered, “Ever the diva, our Minako.”

 

“She's right though, this is supposed to be a party,” Makoto said, clearing her throat as she wiped away a tear that slipped from her eye.

 

“To celebrate everything,” Usagi cheered. “Come on Rei, you are next. I want to hear you sing.”

 

“Oh sweet lord, I should have stayed at home,” Rei moaned as she let her four friends drag her up to the karaoke stage. Ami, Minako, and Makoto laughed, knowing that Rei didn't mean it. Usagi watched her friends fondly as Minako and Rei bickered over what song Rei would sing while Makoto tried to convince Ami to sing. Seeing them like that, having fun without worrying, she knew that no matter what happened in the coming years, it would be okay because they were together.

 


End file.
